leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu the Movie Song Best 1998-2008
Pikachu the Movie Song Best 1998-2008 (Japanese: MOVIE THE BEST ポケットモンスター映画ソングベスト1998-2008 MOVIE THE BEST Pocket Monsters Best Movie Songs 1998-2008) is a collection of three music CDs that was released in Japan on March 4, 2009. It contains songs from the first eleven Pokémon movies. Tracklist CD 1 # Summer Vacation Fan Club (なつやすみファンクラブ Natsuyasumi Fan Club) - 4:07 # Pika Pika Massaichu (ピカピカまっさいチュウ Pika Pika Massaichu) - 4:21 # Aim to Be a Pokémon Master '98 (めざせポケモンマスター'98 Mezase Pokémon Master '98) - 4:33 # Together With the Wind (風といっしょに Kaze to Issho ni) - 4:58 # Let's Make an Exploration Party! (たんけんたいをつくろう！ Tankentai o Tsukurou!) - 3:50 # Soaring Pokémon Kids (そらとぶポケモンキッズ Soratobu Pokémon Kids) - 3:42 # The Rivals (ライバル！ Rival!) - 3:59 # toi et moi - 4:17 # Pichu Pika Swing! (ピチュピカ♪スウィング! Pichu Pika Swing!) - 2:38 # Friends' Anniversary (ともだち記念日 Tomodachi Kinenbi) - 4:36 # OK! 2000 - 3:27 # The Day a Rainbow Was Born (虹がうまれた日 Niji ga Umareta hi) - 5:07 # Hide and Seek (かくれんぼ Kakurenbo) - 4:33 # Big Midsummer Plan! (まなつのだいさくせん! Manatsu no dai sakusen!) - 3:53 # Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 2001 (めざせポケモンマスター2001 Mezase Pokémon Master 2001) - 4:11 # Please Let There Be Good Weather Tomorrow (明日天気にしておくれ Ashita Tenki ni Shite Okure) - 4:38 CD 2 # Aim for that Hill (Movie Version) (あの丘をめざして （映画バージョン） Ano Oka wo Mezashite (Eiga Version)) - 3:22 # Pocket-ering Monster-ing (ポケッターリ モンスターリ Pokettāri Monsutāri) - 3:26 # - 4:24 # Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 2002 (めざせポケモンマスター2002 Mezase Pokémon Master 2002) - 4:55 # You're Not Alone (Movie Version) (ひとりぼっちじゃない （映画バージョン） Hitoribotchi Ja Nai (Eiga Version)) - 4:32 # Polka O Dolka (ポルカ・オ・ドルカ Polka O Dolka) - 3:54 # It's the Start of an Adventure!! (冒険の始まりだ!! Bouken no Hajimari da!!) - 3:38 # A Small Thing (小さきもの Chiisaki Mono) - 5:39 # Full of Summer!! (いっぱいサマー!! Ippai Summer!!) - 3:08 # L·O·V·E·L·Y ~Dream-Seeing LOVELY BOY~ (L•O•V•E•L•Y～夢見るLOVELY BOY～ L•O•V•E•L•Y ~Yume Miru LOVELY BOY~) - 3:51 CD 3 # Pokémon Counting Song (Movie Version) (ポケモンかぞえうた （映画バージョン） Pokémon Kazoe Uta (Eiga Version)) - 1:24 # (Movie Version) (バトルフロンティア （映画バージョン） Battle Frontier (Eiga Version)) - 2:19 # Song of Origin (はじまりのうた Hajimari no Uta) - 4:22 # A Thing to be Protected (Movie Version) (守るべきもの （映画バージョン） Mamoru-beki mono (Eiga Version)) - 3:33 # Is It Summer? (夏でSUKA? Natsu deSUKA?) - 1:25 # Together 2007 (Movie Version) (Together 2007 （映画バージョン） Together 2007 (Eiga Version)) - 2:40 # I Will Be With You (Where The Lost Ones Go) - 4:34 # Stay with This Finger (このゆびとまれ Kono Yubi Tomare) - 3:17 # - 2:19 # Big Meowth Day (ビック・ニャース・デイ Big Nyāsu Day) - 2:19 Trivia * The CD's cover art features the main Pokémon that starred in the first eleven movies: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The same Pokémon, minus and the creation trio, are featured on the CDs themselves. The box containing the CDs, however, features and the Pichu Brothers. Category:Japanese CDs de:PIKACHU THE MOVIE SONG BEST 1998-2008 (CD) zh:皮卡丘电影 歌曲精选1998-2008